


Mirrored

by xXDBJonahXx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memori - Freeform, Multi, Platonic!Murphamy, Polski | Polish language use, Polyamory, Tags Update With Fic, Zombie Apocalypse, oc - Keanu's a Dick, Русский | Russian language use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDBJonahXx/pseuds/xXDBJonahXx
Summary: {Title possibly in progress?}.[Let it be noted that I have not seen past where I am in season 4 but I know of things that happen, so I guess its kind of considered canon divergence while also being an AU of sorts].~I am working on this as I go with a vague idea of the plot, yay excitement~.He didn't know what happened, one moment he was out with a small group of his people, the next his world had gone dark. The next time he'd opened his eyes they were greeted with the brightness of the sun shining in his face, causing him to squint..In which Bellamy wakes up in a world similar to what he used to know yet completely different





	1. Bellamy

He didn’t know what happened, one moment he was out with a small group of his people, the next his world had gone dark. The next time he’d opened his eyes they were greeted with the brightness of the sun shining in his face, causing him to squint. The collective groans of waking people around him answered the rising panic of his people being okay. Calming his heart he let out his own groan of discomfort, pushing his upper body into a sitting position, joints stiff from what he’d assumed to be hours of laying on the hard ground.

“Bellamy?” the voice of Clark, sounding just as confused as he felt “where are we?”

“I don't know…” he answered back, looking around at their surroundings and at the people they were with. He spotted Clarke easy enough, she'd moved to a stand, looking around. Murphy was sprawled out a bit away across some tree roots, Emori not to far from him pulling herself out of some bushes, Raven looked to be nursing a headache, Echo was already up with Clarke and surveying the area, and finally Octavia…who was nowhere to be found.

He felt the panic rise as he realized his sister wasn’t among them. She could take care of herself, she'd proven that already, but he was still her brother. His relief washed through him when she stepped out of the trees, looking as stoic and angry as ever “there's something out there, I don't know what it is but it doesn’t sound friendly” Well, Bellamy could count on her realism at least. Nodding, he stood fully, looking to Echo who had made her way up a tree; the highest vantage points currently, while everyone else readied themselves. Thankfully, nothing happened while she was up there and it was only when she was safely down that Bellamy eased the tenseness in his grip on the gun in hand.

“There’s a fortified structure to the north, looked to be at least, it's not-” she was interrupted by a deep growl, Octavia bringing her sword up in a defensive position, the look on her face telling Bellamy a quick ‘told you so’ before settling into her usual angry expression. Everyone was on their feet now, ready in defense, facing the direction the noise had come from, ready to attack only to realize...Raven, Echo and Octavia were the only ones still holding weapons aside from him; even if just swords and a pistol.

Murphy looked to Emori before looking to him “I’d say we’re fucked over.” Checking his ammo stock, Bellamy couldn’t help but agree, he only had one clip for his gun and that growl sounded like it belonged to something big. The silence following the growl was nerve wracking, those without weapons were a couple feet behind Raven though it wouldn’t be much should something happen. Tense seconds ticked by before what could only be described as a monster burst forth from the trees. It was as big as the transport trucks they used to have, its legs were a grotesque mixture of hand-paws in the front and hooves in the back but the mix didn’t seem to impede its movement as it charged right at them with thundering steps. Bellamy hit the ground and rolled out of the way, barely dodging the claws on the creature as it took a swipe, an eerie screeching cry leaving its fanged mouth as he fired a few blasts into its chest.

This only seemed to anger it, screech turning into an enraged cry as it swung out one of its arms, missing Echo but catching Octavia off guard on the back swing and sending her rolling a few feet, gasping out from the sheer force of the hit. Echo gave her own war cry of rage, gaining the creatures attention as was her purpose. It bellowed back and it was then Bellamy got a good look at its face. Long like some kind of deer with its ears and a large crown of antlers on its head yet the muzzle seemed entirely that of a carnivore with its fangs, its eyes set wide like a deers but held no color, milky white and dead, surrounded by what looked to be decaying sockets and dried blood, giving the impression that the void held the white in place. It was ugly, in truth, pelt matted with blood and scars, looking rough as tree bark and as grey-black as dead skin.

Firing his bullets again, Bellamy watched as they nailed the creatures side, black oozing from the wounds in a slow manner as if congealed already yet the creature never faltered, even as Octavia ran up, using the momentum to scale the creature and aim a blow with her blade to its crowned head. It must’ve felt her as the moment she went to swing for that killing blow its head jerked, making her cry out as the tip of an antler embedded into and through her thigh, shoving her off the massive creature and to the ground. It reared to crush her under its heavy forelegs, Bellamy’s bullets enraging it further, biting into its exposed underside. Echo moved with speed, dragging Octavia away just in time as it came down with a heavy thud, denting the earth with the force it used on the spot Octavia’s chest had been. They couldn’t get ahead of it and Bellamy was fast running out of bullets, Octavia was down and Echo couldn’t leave her and the others undefended.

Firing a blast of bullets at the livid creature, Bellamy watched it turn to him, shrieking out before shaking its head “Shit...” He watched as it lowered its head, pointing the spear tip antlers in his direction before taking off with speed. It took all Bellamy had to dodge the creature, firing short blasts at its back before it about faced and charged again. The movement repeated until Bellamy was out of bullets, licking his lips as he watched the creature turn again. Letting out an angry bellowing growl, it settled into position once more, angling its head down and charging. He readied his body to dodge again, waiting for the right moment only to be shocked as the creatures' head suddenly jerked sideways with a shriek, its own momentum taking it down, a loud crack indicating the angle and force had broken an antler. 

Taking the moment, Bellamy made his way to Echo, the rest already over by her, who was binding the gaping hole in Octavia’s leg with Emori’s help and strips of ripped shirt “We need to go while we can” Brown eyes stole a glance at the creature as it struggled to get up and maintain balance without the other side of the heavy antler crown. Nodding, they helped her up, only to freeze as the creature finally managed to right itself, an arrow sticking through the hollow part of its muzzle, it's white eyes seeming to glow with rage in those black sockets as it stared at them a good solid second before bellowing its ear piercing shriek only to look confused as another sound echoed it, similar yet not as high noted. Despite its confusion it shrieked again, once more interrupted by the noise so similar to its own.

Bellamy watched its confusion, grotesque and wobbly as it moved its ears, trying to locate. The moment they tried to move away though, it zeroed in on them again, throat releasing a growl. Bellamy swallowed, they were essentially screwed, they couldn’t take this thing down with no weapons. Brown eyes locked with the eerie white, trying to ready himself to distract the creature so the others could escape. It huffed, crying out its shriek of possible irritation when it realized it couldn’t charge at them due to the imbalance its head now had. It chose instead to try to run at them only to startle when something fell to the ground between them and the creature, a lump of silver-grey fur. Upon closer inspection, Bellamy saw feet at the bottom edge of what was most like a pelt from a large carnivorous animal. The creature shrieked at the newcomer, and Bellamy watched in amazement as the pelted stranger stood slowly and let out the sound they’d heard before, similar to the creature yet lower, like whatever they were blowing through was unable to reach the accurate note. Regardless, now that the creature new where it came from, it only seemed to enrage it once more.

“Hey! We need to run!” there was no need for the stranger to get injured like Octavia did, but the stranger either didn’t hear or didn’t care, instead making the noise at the creature once again, its bellowed reaction understandable considering there was a high possibility the noise was a mockery to it but what did Bellamy care. His eyes were drawn from the stranger and back to the monstrous creature when it started its movement, running at them with intent once more, the others had already retreated back “We need to go!” Bellamy shouted to the stranger now, but again was ignored, watching instead in dawning horror as the stranger drew a short blade from somewhere under the pelt that covered them and ran at the creature. “Hey!”

“Bellamy!” Someone called to him but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the scene, watching as the stranger ran head on at the creature with speed that could’ve only been developed through years of training, his heart raced as he envisioned this poor stranger speared onto an antler, that was the only possible outcome to come from such stupidity as the monster made to swing its head at the stranger, trying to attack with the one side of antlers it still had. The stranger seemed quicker though, dodging the sharp points with a near elegant twist to their body, using the creature's momentum against it and using the few seconds the creature got stuck in the ground to scale its head.

Using its upper body strength, it wrenched its head free, the stranger grabbing onto the antlers, anchoring their foot against the back of the creatures head as it shrieked and reared, trying to shake the stranger off as it slammed back down to the ground, stomping around and swinging its head, walking into the direction it was being led with the weight shift. The stranger held fast and the creature reared again, trying to get at the stranger with its hand paws but it was built too big and couldn’t reach. The moment it slammed back down, the stranger threw himself, putting his weight and force at the remaining antlers and once more toppling the creature over from imbalance, rolling out of the way as its heavy body hit the ground, antlers getting stuck in some tree roots. They had all rejoined Bellamy, watching with almost morbid fascination as the stranger landed in a crouch from the roll, swinging their arm with all the strength in their body, embedding the blade behind the creatures' ear, deep into its skull. The large body jerked before going lifeless with a released, eerie whine, weight settling to the earth.

The stranger had made it look so easy when they had all nearly died. Bellamy wasn’t sure if this stranger was a friend but they had saved them, maybe he could ask for help, ask where they were. He knew hand to hand; he could take the stranger if he needed to.

“Hey” the stranger looked at him suddenly, as if realizing he was there, standing up. Closer inspection revealed their savior to be male but he couldn’t see his face under the muzzle of the pelt, it covered him fairly well, if he crouched down he’d look like the creature the pelt used to belong to; looked like some kind of canine. “Thanks, you-”

“Zatrzymać” Bellamy paused his movement, he didn’t know what was said, it was certainly no language he’d heard before, but the tone implied to stop. The stranger reached up, revealing skin painted to camouflage. He grasped the muzzle of the pelt, pulling it up to reveal an equally painted face. Honestly, Bellamy shouldn't have been as surprised as he felt to see their savior was a boy, tall, but a boy nonetheless, at least eighteen years old. Brown met mismatched blue and green as the boy walked over to him with caution “dlaczego wyglądasz jak Eliasz?”

Gibberish, that what Bellamy heard “Um…I’m…what?” He watched the boy roll his eyes, which was actually kind of amusing considering they’d watched him kill the creature. He moved, walking up to Bellamy and poking his chest “Eliasz”  
Was that a name? Was he calling him that? “No” he watched the boy tilt his head, brows knitting together “Bellamy” he patted his own chest.

“Bellamy!” Clarkes voice sounded panicked “Octavia’s losing blood, we need to find something!” Octavia herself groaned in pain though it was dulled, regardless, the noise drew the boys attention and he made his way over, only stopped when Raven pointed her pistol at him, didn’t stop him from looking Octavia over from where he stood, eyeing the wrap around her leg before turning back to Bellamy “Lawson” and pointing to Octavia, ignoring Raven’s mutter about him naming them like pets. Bellamy’s confused look must’ve said more than he thought when the boy gestured to Octavia “Lawson, is Doctor”

“you do understand? What’s your name?” Clarkes question went ignored as the boy walked over to the dead creature, yanking the arrow from its muzzle “Castle is home, Lawson can help her” he then moved to the broken off antler, pulling out some rope from who knew where under that pelt, tying the broken end up tight and pulling the pelt off his body, revealing shaggy dirty blond hair and laying it across the inner curve of the antlers. His arms weren’t the only thing covered in camouflage, his whole torso was such, almost matching the dark green of his worn pants, only his feet, bare and dirty from the earth, were bare of paint. He looked to them, gesturing to the makeshift seat before beginning to walk away. He didn’t have to tell Bellamy for him to understand as he looked at Clarke “put her on it”

“Bellamy, we don’t know-“

It was Murphy who interrupted Clarke now “I don’t know about you, Clarke, but I’d rather follow the kid who took down a monster…” he moved, walking over to Bellamy with Emori, Raven and Echo bringing Octavia to the makeshift pulley. Bellamy looked to the blond female “We don’t know, but we have no choice” he’d said his peace.

The boy emerged from the woods he’d vanished into while they had talked, carrying a bow in one hand as he stopped and waited, mismatched eyes on them, waiting for them to be ready. Once they were, he turned away to lead them. The walk was filled with small chatter between the members of their group, the boy had stopped once, calling Murphy by the name of Riley…or asking if his name was Riley? Bellamy knew it was a question, the tone of his voice confirmed it, regardless, Murphy didn’t appreciate being singled out with Bellamy as someone familiar to the stranger and he groused the whole way to the castle despite Emori’s amused chuckles.

The castle, thankfully, wasn’t far away, a fact Bellamy’s sore body was grateful for, still, didn’t keep him from noticing that Clarke was eyeing the kid that had helped them. She didn’t trust him, it wasn’t in her nature to be too trusting anymore, and he couldn’t blame her. Honestly he wasn’t sure if they should trust the kid either but he seemed to be going out of his way to help them, so he had no reason to think he meant them harm, he could’ve just let the monster kill them.

When the castle came into view, Bellamy found himself awed, sure, he’d seen old buildings before, but growing up on the ark, where everything was metal, even when they’d finally reached the ground they’d still lived in remnants of the ark before ending up back in space once more. Their search for a home seemed fruitless now. But seeing this building, as if it had popped out of a book lost to time, it took his breath away. His attention was drawn back to Echo who had reached up with her free hand to pinch his side, giving him a small smile before resuming her pulling of the horn. They all instinctively paused at the sound of a new voice, once more on alert.

“Skully, you’re back!”

He heard Clarke’s breath catch in her throat and he could understand why. Where they had paused, the kid had kept going, walking towards the owner of the voice who was jogging towards him, who appeared to be an older Madi, not by much, a couple years at least, but it was definitely Madi’s face, a young adult.

“Zawsze wracam do domu do moich kochanków, Rory” The Madi-look-a-like flung her arms around the boy, spinning slightly from the force she’d come at him as he rubbed his cheek against hers, making her giggle and shriek as she swat at him, whatever he’d used as camouflage rubbed off on her skin.

“weź prysznic, jesteś brudny jak diabli!” she responded, words harsh yet her lips were pulled into a grin and it didn’t seem to stop her from stepping into his space and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Bellamy could practically feel the mixture of confusion and parental protection radiate from Clarke.  
He turned to them, gesturing “Lawson”  
The not-Madi looked to them, finally noticing them it seemed and her smiling face turned to a steely expression not unlike that of their Madi. Stepping from the boy, he walked away, leaving them with the girl.

“Skully said you needed Lawson” she looked them over before her eyes landed on the makeshift pully where Octavia was “Alright, follow me, be quick, we usually have a process with strangers but this seems to be an emergency…two of you will carry her in, everyone else will wait within the walls” she turned, giving them no choice in the matter as she began to walk away, towards the direction the boy, who Bellamy guessed was called Skully; he’d heard weirder. It was the same direction she’d come from. Swallowing, he looked to his group. He’d rather not part from them but Octavia needed help. Observing them, he decided he wasn’t going to take Clarke and he knew she’d object but he couldn’t risk her flighty instincts.

Thinking on it quickly left one option “Murphy” He cut off Clarkes protest, handing his gun to raven who handed him the pistol. Safety on and tucked away, he took one side of Octavia as Murphy took the other. Echo helped hook Octavia’s arms over their necks as they lifted her off the fur, arms supporting her back and crossing each others so their hands rested on her waist while their other hands slid under her knees, grasping each others forearms and allowing them to lift her easier with the added support.

Turning, they followed the girl, the group behind them, Emori making sure to grab the pelt cloak. Bellamy was sure he’d caught a name somewhere in her interaction with the boy but didn’t want to get it wrong and so said nothing as she took them inside what must’ve been the main gate. It closed behind them and she turned her head to look at them again “Wait here, you guys, follow” she looked up past them, above the gate “Let the Kings know we have guests!” she shouted out before turning, heading in once more.

For the first time in a long time, Bellamy was nervous as he carried his sister with Murphy’s help into the castle, he was nervous for his people, nervous for his sister, nervous for their well being, nervous for those he considered family. He was-

“Daddy!”

Completely shocked at the sight before his very eyes.

~~~---~~~---~~~---~~~

[sad to say, I used Google Translate, so corrections are definitely welcome

Zatrzymać - Stop

dlaczego wyglądasz jak Eliasz? - Why do you look like Elijah?

Zawsze wracam do domu do moich kochanków, Rory - I always come home to my lovers, Rory

weź prysznic, jesteś brudny jak diabli! - Take a shower, you are dirty as hell!


	2. Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see a calmer look at things from a different perspective, and maybe some comedy.

Murphy could tell you his life in a nutshell, he wouldn't even have to pause to take a breath it was so simple and mundane. But he loved it. He had his people, they were safe, he had Emori, she was safe, he had Bellamy, he was safe. There were no dangers outside of nature. At least, not until they were suddenly abducted. What else could it be? One moment they were out on a simple mission of food, the next, they were waking up and being attacked by something out of nightmares or those books Bellamy liked to read. Their weapons had been severely minimized and the monster was huge. He thought for sure it was going to kill Bellamy, but then the monster was getting its ass handed to it by a moving ball of fur-human. This stranger, a boy it turned out, had succeeded where they severely failed, and all’s he had was a knife! 

There'd ended up going with him, following him and pulling the makeshift rest for Octavia who couldn't walk, all for the promise of a doctor from a boy who seemed to speak little English. If he were being honest, his happy memories of those who made promises in another language were very few. Regardless. He had saved them, and didn’t seem to want to hurt them, he surely would’ve just let the monster kill them if he wanted them dead. These thoughts turned over in his mind until they came upon the castle and he had to stare in surprise at how well it seemed to be kept. Even more surprising, a mirror image of Madi had come to greet the boy and if his eyes weren't deceiving him, Madi-squared was wild-boys girlfriend, exchanging foreign words with playful tones and the boy rubbed his dirty face against hers, making the girl giggle. His chance glance at Clarke had him smirking, waiting to see if she'd make a charge for the girl who looked so much like her own. 

Unfortunately, Madi-squared noticed them, the boy had called her Rory though, not Madi, so there was that…then again he’d called him Riley so he wasn’t sure how true that name was.   
“Skully said you needed Lawson”   
The boys' name was Skully? Well,…that certainly explained a lot of shit. He thought so anyway, no one with a name like that could mistake anyone’s name. They were made to follow the girl, possibly known as Rory, to the gate after being told only two of them would be able to go while everyone else waited within the walls of the castle. At least she had the decency to let them wait in safety.   
Lost in thought again he looked to Bellamy when his name was called, and he didn’t have to look at Clarke to know she wasn’t happy with the choice; Murphy knew why tho, she had a tendency to fuck shit up even with the so-called best intentions. Getting on Octavia’s other side, he placed his arm around her back, crossing it with Bellamy’s to support her better as they lifted her off the makeshift pulley. 

Following the girl he looked around at the place only to be shocked as a small voice screamed and ran into his legs, wrapping tiny arms around his calf as it giggled, halting the whole procedure of carrying Octavia.   
“Um…” what…the fuck. Glancing to Bellamy, he could tell he too was just as shocked by this sudden development. Looking down to the child attached to his leg, he noted the dark hair, nearly black in appearance “Think you got the wrong guy, kid…not your daddy” and despite never really liking kids all that much he felt overcome with mass amounts of guilt as the child looked up at him with the saddest look in big green eyes on a small face that looked so much like his own…kinda terrifying actually. 

“No, Remmy, that’s not daddy” The girl, Rory, had come to their rescue, bending to pick up the child, placing him on her hip as he looked at her with a curious expression.   
“Not daddy?” that pout returned with a vengeance and he swore he heard Bellamy let out a soft sound at the sheer adorableness of the tiny-Murphy, known as Remmy, with the green eyes. 

“Not daddy, sorry kiddo” with a soft smile, Rory kissed his head and set him down “Skully's back, why don't you go see him?” the kids face lit up and he threw his arms up in excitement “Skully!” and took off like a shot, vanishing around a door frame “this way” the warm expression she'd had with the kid was once more replaced by coldness. They arrived moments later, entering the room labeled Medical on the door. The girl paused in front of the man at the desk “Lawson, Skully brought back people, one of them is wounded, she needs help” 

Murphy wasn’t sure he liked the look of this guy but they had no choice. The man was olive toned, honey eyes staring at them from behind a pair of rectangular frames, dark hair matching the light facial hair he had. The tank top he wore revealed the sleeves of tattoos on both his arms from chest/shoulder down to the tops of his hands, based off something that looked like out of the books Bellamy liked…maybe? It looked like it anyway, he could be wrong, he didn’t know much about things of that nature, that was Bellamy’s department. It was pretty cool looking tho, Murphy wasn’t going to deny that. He watched the male stand, as tall as Bellamy, walking over to them. He gave no words to them as he moved to look at the hole in Octavia’s leg more closely.   
Rory spoke for them “Anything that can be done?”   
After a moment more of examining the puncture he simply nodded, moving over to the built-in table sink “Put her on the bed, I’ll be able to help her” pulling his hair back with a headband he washed his hands, slipping gloves on before honey-colored eyes returned to them “your lucky, she lost a lot of blood but the main artery was just missed, she’ll be able to heal” 

He could practically hear Bellamy sag in relief. Octavia and Bellamy have had their differences, they weren’t as close as they once were, but Bellamy still cared for his sister, still wanted nothing bad to happen to her “thank you” fell from Bellamy’s lips so easily.   
The man looked to them, staring from behind his glasses a moment before looking to Octavia’s leg “If you’re going to thank anyone you should thank Skully, if not for him she’d be dead, boys got a thing for helping people he thinks should be”   
His lips formed a smirk and Murphy couldn’t help the snort “So, what then, it means he wouldn’t have helped us otherwise?” sounded logical to Murphy.   
“It means he has deemed you good people, don’t go proving him wrong, people are always a problem but the monsters out there are worse, now, if you don’t mind, I have work to do” 

Before Bellamy could utter another word, Rory practically shoved them out of the medical room, closing the door “this way” and led them back to the entrance where their friends waited “I’ll let you know” and promptly closed the door on them, effectively locking them out.   
“Friendly, aren’t they” Murphy drawled, rolling his eyes and heading towards Emori, sitting by her on what looked like a makeshift bench. Clarke paced and Raven was…missing in action apparently, oh well, they were inside walls, she’d be safe. Echo herself had moved towards Bellamy who stood by the door as if staring at it intently would get them to open it up. The minutes passed in relative silence before Clarke’s frustration finally boiled over and she spoke, turning to them “Tell me I’m not the only one who sees it” the demand in her voice was present but so were hints of panic and confusion. 

Murphy rolled his eyes, pushing up from his comfortable laying position to turn blue eyes on Clarke “We all saw her, Clarke, you haven’t lost your mind…maybe” considering the choices she’s made he did wonder if she still had rational thought.   
“He’s right, it looked like Madi but she was clearly older, definitely not a child” Bellamy chimed in, finally turning from the door to look at their blond friend “They called her Rory, it may be Madi’s face but its definitely not Madi” his brown eyes hinted mischief and Murphy wasn’t quite sure he liked that, mischief Bellamy was rare but it was usually him that mischief was aimed at and he was pretty sure he knew what Bellamy was up to.   
“don’t you dare” unfortunately, his reaction piqued Emori’s interest.   
“Oh? Now I have to know” he sighed as her lips formed a teasing smirk, eyes dancing in mirth and Bellamy outright grinned.   
“Turns out, at least it seems that way, that there's a Murphy here too” Clarke groaned at that but Bellamy continued “We were bringing Octavia to their doctor when all of a sudden, a child, screaming ‘Daddy’ at the top of his lungs, plows into Murphy’s legs, hugging him”   
The story got an ‘aww’ sound from Emori but Bellamy wasn’t done yet.   
“So, looking awkward as shit, Murphy looks at the kid and says, like the heartless asshole he is, that he isn't the kids father-“   
“I didn’t say it like that, tell it right!” Murphy huffed, causing Bellamy to chuckle.   
“Sorry, he looked at the kid and said he had the wrong guy and that he wasn’t his daddy-“   
“Damn, when you say it like that it's just creepy-“   
“shut up, Murphy” Bellamy chuckled “anyway, he says that and the kid looks at him and he just looks so heartbroken, the best part is how much Murphy looked equally upset that he upset this random kid-“   
“Alright” Murphy chuckled as Emori teased, prodding gently at his sides “Now you’re just making me sound like I have feelings, unacceptable” everyone chuckled at that, they knew the truth, Murphy cared about his family. 

“Guys!” Raven came back to them, followed closely by a four-legged creature, a dog on closer inspection, short blond fur and a wagging tail, tongue lolling out happily as it trotted beside Raven. Her smile was bright, she was happy to share her findings “This place is huge, even just the area between the castle and the wall, they have a full greenhouse, gardens, trees” she lifted an apple to her lips, biting into it with a satisfied hum.   
“Should you be eating that?” Clarke questioned, always one to be cautious. Raven nodded “its alright, kid named Korey gave it to me, apparently word in this place travels fast, they already know about us, dogs name is Seamus, right Seamus?” she grinned at the dog who barked and spun in a circle before looking at them as if finally seeing them for the first time. In a new round of excitement, Seamus dove into the group, tail wagging like crazy as he attempted to give everyone kisses, getting Murphy first as he jumped up onto the bench “what the-! Oh god!” naturally, nobody helped him, they had a good laugh as he tried to push the dog away. Emori took it much more in stride than Murphy had, smiling and letting the canine lick her cheek before he made his way to Clarke; who in Murphy’s honest opinion looked the happiest she had ever seemed since they first touched Earth. Even Bellamy welcomed the dog, kneeling down to Seamus’ level and accepting his excitement. Only Echo seemed mildly unsure and the dog seemed to sense this, still excited but approaching her with more calm than he’d given anyone. 

“I see you’ve met Seamus” Rory was back it seemed, standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. Murphy mildly wondered if Rory was simply what Madi would look like when she was older “That how you greet strangers? Sending a dog to attack their faces?” Murphy snarked, usually getting under people skin this way but Rory simply rolled her eyes “God, you look like him AND your mannerisms are no better…” she shook her head, long hair swaying slightly “the Kings haven’t returned from the run, and we’re not going to leave you all out here while your friends in there”   
“How considerate” more snark from Murphy, Rory continued right on like she hadn’t heard him.   
“After talking with the others we decided to give you rooms, Skully brought you back, we trust his judgment of you-“   
“Wise decision-“ Murphy started before Bellamy whapped him upside his head with Emori.   
Rory turned cool brown eyes to Murphy, lips smirking just slightly “Skully’s never been wrong on his judgment, if he deemed you bad people he would’ve let the forest dweller kill you, its not too late for him to change his mind either” Murphy seemed effectively silenced, at least for now, much to his peoples anxiety.   
Rory let out a huff of laughter “relax guys, we’re not gonna kill you, not without reason, like I said…Skully brought you here, until the Kings come back you’re our guests, we only ask civility” 

“We will be on our best behavior” Clarke leveled Murphy with a look. He simply shrugged, waving her unsaid threat off tho had the decency to look embarrassed when Bellamy gave him the same look with Echo and Emori. A fact Rory did not miss and she snickered “you even get glared at the same way Elijah glares at Riley”   
Those names again. Maybe the kid wasn’t just crazy and those were actual people. It was a high possibility for sure “this way, please…oh, right, actual introduction, I’m Rory” she turned, entering back into the castle, followed by the small group “We’re placing you guys in the East wing, it has the most empty rooms”   
Nice intro, tho the room sounded like a relief to Murphy, finally, some well-needed privacy. Entering the castle, they followed Rory up a flight of stairs, looking around at the walls, must’ve been renovated at one point or another, the outside of the castle looked like it was old as all hell but inside was a bit more updated; he hadn’t actually looked at anything when they were carrying Octavia in. The walls were wood, covered in framed paintings from he assumed eras in history that he didn’t care to know. The top of the stairs led to what looked like a small library area, a hall to the left and right, Rory turned right “dinners in a few hours, each room has its own bathroom if you wanna freshen up from that ordeal” 

Honestly, that sounded amazing in Murphy’s opinion “Individual rooms for individual people, huh?” He smirked lightly, letting the sarcastic notes in his tone be known, Rory responded regardless of the sarcasm “Pair up how you want, there's enough room” she paused at the beginning of the hallway, standing in the archway with an elaborate letter E at the center top “your choice, just make sure you take the papers down so people know the rooms taken” that said she left them alone, heading towards the opposite wing.   
A beat of silence before Murphy turned from watching the girl, walking straight into the hallway and ignoring Bellamy’s attempts to stop him. Passing the first couple of doors he opened a random one, pausing in mild shock before shrugging and stepping in. The room was colored in blues with pale oak furnishings, canopy bed with dark drapes and soft looking pillows, even the area rugs covering the floor looked soft. Nodding he poked his head out to see what everyone else was doing; still standing there, surprise surprise. Giving a thumbs up to everyone he stepped back into the room, hearing Emori’s steps heading towards the room as everyone slowly dispersed to explore. Walking over to the dresser, he pulled the small top drawer open, revealing male garments “welp, showers definitely in order” he closed it as Emori stepped in “You won't believe this, there's clothes in the dresser” he rolled his eyes with a smirk as Emori smirked lightly in return “that so? I’ll take that as an invite then” she chuckled, opening the drawer he’d closed “Wow, you weren’t kidding” 

“Now why would I lie to you” Opening the small top drawer on the other side of the dresser he let out a noise of exclamation, pulling out a pair of feminine underwear “I do believe I’ve found my size-hey!” he snickered as Emori swatted at him, grinning herself as she snatched the garment “Yeah, bet you’d look real good in lace” she threw the material back into the drawer, closing it before stepping away from the dresser, moving to one of two doors in the room and opening it, revealing a closet with more clothes “Damn, stocking up aren’t they”   
“guess so” Murphy threw the second door open, revealing the bathroom “Color me amazed” his voice echoed slightly in the room as he stepped in, turning the light on. A large claw tub sat to the side of the room, a sink opposite and a toilet in the corner by the window. The scenery outside seemed to be that of the greenhouse and farm. They must’ve repaired the walls and built more around at one point, at least that’s what it looked like to Murphy. He squinted as he spotted movement, looked like a person working in the greenhouse but he was too far away to discern anything outside of the person possibly being a blond male.   
Shrugging, he turned the lights on in the bathroom, revealing more details to the decently sized room, like the fact someone decorated it with fake flowers and some knacks. Reaching over, he turned the water to the tub on, watching it burst from the faucet, steaming up a moment later as the water became hot; and then adjusting it cause he wasn’t trying to cook himself. Emori came in a moment later, a slight smirk on her face as she leaned in the doorway, a slight smirk he easily returned before pressing a kiss to her lips. 

It took them roughly five minutes to strip, mostly because they couldn’t seem to stop kissing each other, the mere thought of some legit privacy far too tempting, but once they were both fully naked, it slowed down. It surprised Murphy at first, thinking it would be like any other time they’d been intimate, but the moment they’d fully stripped, it was like it suddenly registered that they didn’t have to rush, they didn’t have to prioritize watching out for someone walking in over their enjoyment of each other on a physical level. He’d kissed her, stepping into the hot water with her and settling. It took them forty minutes of laying there with each other, simply enjoying the moment and time with soft kisses and whispered conversation about fuck all before he moved to drain the water, turning the water on and hitting the button to turn the shower on, letting the water stream down their bodies before they got to work cleaning up the dirt and grime.   
Cleansing themselves took roughly ten minutes, half of that was scrubbing their bodies down with soap, the other half working at Emori’s hair.   
Now, they lay on the bed, looking up at the cloth ceiling of the canopy over their heads, wrapped in soft robes and cuddled together in silence; Emori had fallen asleep. 

A silence that was interrupted by a soft knock “Yeah?” he couldn’t help the slight irritation at his peace being ruined but it faded off when the one knocking was revealed to be Bellamy, who stepped in carefully. He too was wrapped in a fluffy robe, looking a little relaxed himself for once.   
“Hey, just checking in, seems everyone had the same idea and hit the showers” he joked lightly “your room has clothes in it already?”   
Murphy nodded “Yeah, haven't tried any on yet, too comfortable to care” he looked down at his sleeping lover, carefully moving from her to join Bellamy out in the hallway. Once the door was closed carefully he looked to the taller male, Bellamy would never admit but he was a worrier when it came to his family, he showed it often enough tho, it was a worry placed only for those he really cared about, those he considered his.   
“Know what everyone else is doing?” He smirked as Bellamy rolled his eyes lightly “No, I do however know Raven’s still enjoying her tub but that’s only because her ass is singing loudly…pretty sure she’s doing it just to annoy Clarke” 

Murphy smirked, snickering lightly “Wouldn’t doubt it…” he looked to Bellamy once more “What do you make of this place…”   
Bellamy shook his head “I’m not sure, I don’t…I don’t get the same vibes I got from Mount Weather, neither does Echo…”   
A slim brow rose on Murphy’s end “Can’t say the same for Clarke, huh? Big surprise” a light huff left him, thinking about the things Clarke has done ‘for the sake of her people’. He looked at Bellamy “For what it's worth, I don’t get bad vibes either, but if Clarke starts her shit…” he left it open for interpretation “These people have given hospitality, we’d be shit guests to return it by stating shit”   
Bellamy nodded “We’ll just have to keep an eye on her…I don’t think she’ll start anything-“   
“I do, there's a girl here that looks like Madi, you think Clarke’s gonna not do anything about that fact?” He leveled Bellamy with an even stare. He wasn’t trying to give Clarke the benefit of the doubt, not after the shit she’d done to his knowledge, but he wasn’t trying to hurt Bellamy either, who still held so much respect for Clarke, but he knew he’d done just that by the look in Bellamy’s eyes. Sighing lightly, he shook his head “You’re the only one who can talk her down from her idiocy, is all…” 

They would always disagree when it came to Clarke, Murphy no longer trusted her as much as he used to, not with certain things, certain people, he didn’t trust her with Emori, he didn’t trust her with Bellamy. That was okay though, they survived together. He blinked and let out a light yelp when Bellamy hugged him, gone as quick as it came, Bellamy’s silent acceptance of his shitty semi-apology.   
“you guys done being cute?” Murphy’s cheeks flared as Emori’s amused voice found his ears “Lets get dressed, I wanna walk around” she vanished back into the room, Bellamy snickered as he walked away, silently agreeing to Emori’s desire to explore and so decided to go with, leaving Murphy in the hallway with his embarrassment before he too stepped into the room he’d claimed with Emori to dress.   
“The clothes in here are in pretty good shape, might be able to finally get you some new pants” she teased at him, causing him to roll his eyes with a smirk, pulling open one of the large drawers to see what was inside.   
“Maybe, maybe not, maybe I’ll just wear your pants instead” he smiled as she let out a huff of laughter.   
“keep dreaming, your skinny ass won't fit in my pants” she teased back at him, even as she pulled a white shirt from the other side of the dresser, it looked like a tank top.   
“rude, I can so fit in your pants” he wouldn’t, they both knew this, but it eased their nerves to joke. He really hoped this place was something good considering their track record.   
He must’ve been quiet too long because he felt Emori’s fingers in his hair, silent comfort he so enjoyed.   
“C’mon, let's get dressed, I’ll pick yours and you can pick mine?”   
He perked up instantly “I agree to these terms and conditions, move over!” he nudged her laughing body until she moved over to his other side, looking through the dresser. 

She had given him permission to dress her as he saw fit, he had an idea in his head but so far nothing in the dresser fell into what he was trying to envision. Huffing, he got up, heading over to the closet and throwing the door open before stepping in. Emori paid him no mind, searching for something for him. It took him a bit but he found what he was looking for, or as close to it at least. Setting it aside he left the closet, looking at Emori who was sitting on the bed.   
“About time, slowpoke” she teased, getting up and walking into the closet, leaving his chosen outfit on the bed.   
It was out of her element for sure but it made her smile to see what he’d chosen for her. She couldn't blame him, they had the time, why not use it?


	3. Octavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wounds never heal, they just scar over and hurt forever, never soothing. Sometimes, tho, you can find momentary calm in the chaos.

She remembered smiles, soft touches, brown eyes. It was all nearly faded tho, it was a fading memory to a name that remained and wouldn’t be forgotten, it was a faded face to a name that refused to be forgotten. The ache of that pain had long passed but the reminder refused to go. Waking up in a forest, much like what Earth used to be, much like that forest they had crashed into that very first time. Except for this time, there weren’t grounders, this time there was a monster. A real one, not unlike the horror tales the grounders had but much more real. The radiation on Earth had mutated animals over the years but this one didn’t seem mutated in that way, more like that’s just how it was born.  
Regardless of how she viewed it, it certainly wasn’t easy to take down, it was strong, agile enough despite its size, and had punctured a hole into her thigh with a jerk of its head. The last thing she remembered was passing out after the others had tied her leg to stem the flow of blood as much as they could.  
She wasn’t expecting to wake up in a room surrounded by gauze curtains, sitting up quickly only had her gasping in pain, flopping back down to the soft bed beneath her.  
“you’re awake” she froze. That was certainly no voice that was familiar to her, it wasn’t Bellamy’s voice, that was for sure. Looking to her right she could make out a figure behind the gauze curtains, watching them get up and come towards her. She tensed, ready to defend herself if need be, watching the stranger pull the curtain back to stare at her with honey-colored eyes behind a pair of thick-rimmed glasses “You’re lucky, almost lost use of your leg, it’ll heal well if you rest, we have crutches if you need to walk anywhere, whatever you decide, don’t strain it too much” 

“Who are you…” it wasn’t a question, it was a demand. Regardless, the stranger hardly seemed phased. “Doctor Trent Lawson, you’re currently in our home since Skully likes to pick up strays”  
Skully? “who?” she questioned with a glare.  
“Right, you weren’t awake for that, Skully more or less rescued you and your people, he brought you here, if you’d like I can have your friends summoned and they can assure you that none of your organs were stolen since you got that look on your face” he smirked as she glared harder at him “I’ll take that as a yes…” he straightened up, looking somewhere past the curtain “Dor? Can you please get the girls' friends so she can stop looking at me like I’ve stolen her organs?”  
Octavia’s eyes widened slightly at the voice that answered, sounding painfully familiar. A reminder of a time where things were simpler, where the people they loved weren't being killed for stupid reasons.  
“That depends, did you steal her organs?” they laughed as the doctor shook his head slightly.  
It sounded like Jasper. From the light lilt to the base vocals. It was Jasper in her minds eye. 

She couldn’t confirm it tho, the one who sounded like Jasper hadn’t even looked behind the curtain, simply left the room. Her eyes turned back to Lawson, who was pulling the curtains back and tying them off so they would stay open “Who was that?” she couldn’t help the hint of curiosity in her voice, she didn’t think he’d pick up on it but he did if that light smirk was anything to go by. “Considering two of yours look like two of ours I’m going to assume Dorian sounded like someone you know?”  
Dorian? Far cry from Jasper. She nodded, quiet a moment “If he sounds like him then he looks like him…used to know someone named Jasper” she didn’t elaborate past that and he didn’t push for details.  
“Losing people you care about is shit” he finished tying the curtains “You want a crutch or you good laying in bed?”  
Octavia considered getting up and getting the hell out, she had no proof that her friends were even alive, that her brother was even alive. The pain that shot up her leg when she tried to move was a quick reminder that even if she tried to escape, she wasn’t making it far; not as far as she wanted at least. With an angry huff, she lowered right back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling a good long while; felt like it anyway. The sound of her brothers voice brought her back from her thoughts which had been growing exceedingly darker. 

She welcomed the distraction “Bellamy?”  
“O” he gave her the barest hint of a smile, they hadn’t truly smiled to each other in a meaningful way in a long time. It made something in her hurt but it was too late. The damage had long since been done.  
“you’re okay? Everyone’s okay?” she sat up, pushing with a pained strain. Bellamy helped, propping some pillows up so she wasn’t lying flat.  
“we’re all good, everyone’s accounted for, no one's dead, though we had quite the surprise from our rescuer” he nodded as she frowned.  
“how…how did it happen?” she had to know and listened intently as Bellamy explained everything that happened after Octavia ended up passing out, from their rescue to Skully’s easy looking takedown of the creature, his foreign words, Maddi’s older look-a-like. He even included the child they met bringing her here that looked like Murphy but with big green eyes.  
She wasn’t quite sure how to process it all but only one thing mattered “so we’re safe, even if just for now?” at Bellamy’s nod she relaxed a bit, still wary but knowing they were being treated fairly well helped ease her mind if only a little. 

“Why didn’t everyone else come?” Only Bellamy had arrived at the summons. Her brother smiled “I told them not to for the moment, we were in the middle of eating when we were called upon- and yes, he looks just like Jasper, for the most part” he had interrupted her, knowing what she was going to ask because he remembered the shock himself “Hairs a little more curly but the face is the same…do you want to go down?”  
The conflict on her face was obvious to him. He knew she wanted to make it down on her own, her pride would allow nothing else, but he also knew she knew how fucked up her leg currently was and it wasn’t worth the pain of being prideful.  
After a moment, Octavia nodded “Yeah…I need to see for myself” shifting her leg with a strained groan, she waited for Bellamy to grab the crutches that had been left for her by the doctor. “Any other surprises I should look forward to?” Settling the crutches under her arms, she tested them out with her weight before moving, Bellamy keeping pace with her.  
“Well…we’ve heard that apparently there are two people here who look like me and Murphy but have yet to see them, quite a number of people live here but most of them are currently out on runs, gathering supplies, only the younger ones and the doctor are here, and a guy named Dave but we haven’t seen him yet” 

Octavia wrinkled her nose “I have to deal with two Murphy’s AND two Bellamy’s? This is a nightmare come true” he pouted at her before rolling his eyes as he realized she was smirking.  
“I know, two Murphy’s” he smirked back “this place is self-sufficient for the most part, the runs are for things like materials and the like, from what I’m told”  
She nodded her head, begrudgingly accepting his help down the stairs. The place was warm in the way that it was lived in, these people lived here and made it home, something they hadn’t had in a long time. Octavia found herself feeling slightly jealous but swept it aside when the sound of a horse could be heard. She almost told Bellamy to go back to everyone else but her growling stomach reminded her how hungry she was. Entering the dining area she was greeted with the sight of those she knew with people she didn’t know. Some with familiar faces, like the girl who looked so much like Maddi. Sitting at the table, keeping mostly to himself, was the Jasper-look-a-like, Dorian, if she remembered correctly. He was smiling, laughing at something Murphy was talking about. It made something in her ache, old memories too faded to be clear but not to feel. 

Her pause was long enough that Bellamy nudged her, helping her to a spot to sit. Dinner was spent conversing with the strangers. The girl, Rory, and Dorian, both patiently answering questions; Dorian more than Rory when one of the other table occupants made a comment that grated her nerves. He was a boy named Keannu, dark-haired with dark eyes and a smart mouth; it was nothing she wasn’t used to, but it annoyed Rory for sure and if it wasn’t for the child in her lap she would have swung at Keannu for sure. The two teens were joined by two more, a boy of lighter coloring than Keannu named Korey and the ever famous Skully.  
She wasn’t sure she should believe the story of their rescue that Bellamy told her, but looking at the young male, she found it believable, he had the same aura of survival about him that grounders usually had. He was young and coated in experiences most kids didn’t have, at least that’s how Octavia saw it. 

Finding herself tired of the need to socialize, she excused herself, using the crutches and heading out to the foyer where the main entrance was. She’d paused, thinking to herself about the horses she’d heard, wanting to see them and missing her own a bit.  
Hearing the voice of their rescuer so suddenly startled her slightly and further cemented her comparison of him to the Grounders.  
“You want to see them, is the red door down that hall, leads to the back where stables are” She looked to the sandy colored male, noting his different colored eyes. She nodded her thanks, moving to head in the mentioned direction before pausing, turning to look at him after a moment. He hadn’t moved, eyes diverted to the floor where a cat rubbed against his legs. He crouched down, reaching over to scritch the cat on the head, a loud purr erupting from the small black creature.  
She’d wanted to ask him about the monster, he seemed to know more than most if she was reading it right, but she couldn’t bring herself to, not at the moment. Turning away she started in the direction, making her way slowly and carefully down the hall to the red door. She didn’t see it at first, imagining one that was more along the brighter shade, but she found it, deep red wood. 

Balancing, she opened the door, met with the thick smell of warm evening air. The red door led to the walled-in back, it had certainly been expanded from its original size to be able to fit everything they needed safely. There was what looked like a large greenhouse followed by at least two smaller greenhouses on her direct left, close to the main building for easy transportation maybe? After that the whole left side was crops enough to sustain the household, probably what couldn’t be grown in the greenhouse, like the fruit trees, she was pretty sure she was looking at stalks of corn too. Shifting her eyes she continued her examination, close but not too close to the crops was what looked like a large pen of chickens, their coop was painted green and big enough for a person to walk into. Following the chickens was a pen holding a couple pigs, it was attached to the side of a barn; also painted green, and had an awning to protect the animals from the weather and sun.  
Her eyes followed the walls of the barn, noting the open door where cows were heard, the right side of the barn held the stables and that was her goal. 

Making her way over, she paused as another cat walked across her path, pausing to look at her with green eyes before continuing on its way. She watched it head towards the house she came from before shaking her head and resuming her hobble towards the stables.  
Reaching the door-gate, she peeked in, it seemed a bit empty for a stable so large, had she only imagined the noises? Surely not. Her question was answered when she heard the noise again. Down near the end. Fixing her crutches, she hobbled down to the further stalls, peeking into them until she found what she was looking for. She was not disappointed, and the horse was beautiful. The nameplate read Atlas, so male for sure. Thick bodied, a working horse unlike her small mare who was built for speed. He was black, smooth looking, a white mask covered his face, matching the white stockings of his heavily furred hooves; mane and tail matched his coat, black. He was an impressive horse for sure. 

She shifted over to lean on the door of the stall, the horse, Atlas, looking at her. Her mare had been iffy at first before getting to know her, so it was no shock to her that he didn’t immediately come to the door to greet her “Hey…” the softest whisper left her throat, she didn’t want to seem a threat, unfortunately, her distraction had cost her the crutch she’d been leaning on the side “crap…” her huff was of irritation and she tried to use the stall to help bend down to grab the crutch but ant kind of bending on that leg hurt like sin and she couldn’t bend all the way to reach the crutch.  
“Looks like’a proper run’in with a Dweller, need some help?”  
The voice had startled her and she grunted in pain, her automatic reaction was to go on the defensive but the quick movement had sent pain all the way up her side from her leg. 

“Shit, sorry, did’n meanta startle ya” the being walked over, bending down and grabbing her crutch off the ground, setting it upright for her “seen ya’ll come in with Skully” the voice belonged to a blond male, he was tanned from the sun and wore eye protection, dressed in a tank top and dark-colored jeans and boots. His hair was short cut, it wasn’t styled but it seemed to move naturally in one direction from where it was parted on the left side of his head.  
He moved past her to the stall next to Atlas, making a click noise with his tongue. A moment later another horse popped out its head, off white face leading to a grey dappled neck, mane a dark silvery color “Atlas aint all that carin’ fer strangers, Nala here's friendly ‘nough tho, she’ll let ya pet’er fer days”  
Octavia almost couldn’t understand him, his voice, tho smooth, seemed a weird dialect she’d never heard before. Still, she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity this stranger was clearly presenting with this horse. 

“Pardon mah manners, ‘m Dave” he stood there a moment, stroking the horses nose until Octavia made her way over, transitioning hands with ease. The horse didn’t care, she was getting pets.  
“Octavia” was her curt reply. It was easy enough to understand a name, thankfully, tho she was beginning to get the hang of his sounds. “This is…Nala?”  
Dave nodded, moving to Atlas’ stall, the large horse poking his head out to butt his muzzle against Dave’s cheek, the blondes hand automatically coming up to placate the horse with pets “Yeah, she’s Rorys, Atlas here belongs ta me but’e likes Lijah plenty too”  
She didn’t know who that was but still “Are there others like her?” she stroked her hand carefully down Nalas neck.  
He nodded “We got ‘leven, mosta’em are friendly, others more aloof” he smiled at her and she felt a little more relaxed. It was an odd feeling, considering not many people, let alone a stranger, could make her feel relaxed. It must’ve been the easygoing way he presented himself, the feeling she got from him was mellow, not like the anger she was used to feeling off people. 

“no, wait, I stand corrected, we technically got fifteen, four’a thems cart pullers fer group runs, right now ‘bout everyone's out, s’just Atlas ‘n Nala.” he stroked Atlas’ neck “was gettin ready ta take’em out, get some air, ya can walk Nala out f’ya want”  
Octavia looked thoughtful. She would love to, it had been so long since she’d dealt with these magnificent animals, but her leg…. She let out a sigh “thanks, but-“  
“She’ll wait fer ya f’ya walk with’er” he smiled, sweet and kind, and Octavia found herself oddly annoyed now by his choice in eye protection “Why do you…” she gestured to her face but was clearly talking about his.  
He chuckled then, amused even as he reached up, pushing the dark lenses up into his hair and she had to pause. His eyes were near silver in color, so light “Got sensitive eyes, bright light bothers’em but I got work ta do, so” he shrugged, smiling again “ain't so bad inside, outsides a right pain”  
That time she couldn’t help her own chuckle, his mood infectious, lightening her troubled soul. “Tha’s better, ain't no need ta frown ‘round these guys” he patted Atlas once more “C’mon, you” and opened the door, letting the large horse out of the stall without a lead on “Be nice, ya grouch” Dave was clearly talking to Atlas even as he moved to Nalas door, waiting for Octavia to move so he could open hers. 

Octavia used the moment to study Dave fully. She didn’t get a violent vibe from him; if anything that same calming, easygoing, aura remained constant. He was toned from manual labor but he wasn’t overly buff, freckled tho whether it was from the sun or natural, she didn’t know. He was cute in the face, not her type, but cute nonetheless. The one thing that she noticed, and she wasn’t even sure why cause she did not consider herself that kind of person to like that kind of thing, but the boy had an ass. She stared all of two seconds too long before shaking her head, feeling just a tad confused on why she had fixated before shrugging it off and taking her time heading in the direction Dave had taken Atlas; true to his word, Nala stayed right with Octavia, almost as if helping to keep her balanced until she was by the gate opening. 

Once they reached the gate, Nala gave Octavia a nudge with her muzzle before trotting off. Octavia couldn’t help the small smile, the affection of the creature was sweet and she cursed her luck, getting injured and leaving her unable to ride.  
“You wanna ride’er?” why was this boy so damn quiet! Octavia glared at Dave, once more startled. He simply chuckled, eyewear protecting his sensitive eyes from the sun “I can get Atlas, f’ya wanna ride, he’ll be more careful than Nala”  
She couldn’t help but squint at him in suspicion “how did you know I wanted to…”  
“S’written all over yer face” so blunt, at least he was honest and she appreciated it, raising a brow and prompting him to explain “Got this look on ya, longin’ like, ya rode ‘fore and ya want to now but ya think ya cant, ya can, depends on the horse” 

Could she really? Granted, she obviously couldn’t go galloping off at high speed, her leg would not appreciate it and she’d probably land back in the hospital under the doctors care, unable to leave again! A simple walk couldn’t hurt tho, right? “I can?”  
Daves lips quirked into a smile “Yeah, jus’gotta be real careful, Nalas sweet but shes rambunctious, Atlas is the better option”  
After much thought, weighing the pros and cons in her mind, she nodded “Alright, lets see what you got, blondie”  
Dave snorted at the name, snickering and shaking his head as he brought his finger to his lips, blasting out a whistle. Soon enough the large black horse came trotting over, slowing to a stop in front of Dave who made a hand-motion at the horse. Octavias brows shot up as she watched Atlas kneel down. Dave turned towards her “alright, lets do it”  
It took a bit of finangling but with Daves help and some balancing, Octavia was soon straddling the large horse; minor leg pain but she grunted through it. 

True to his word, once Dave gave the signal to get back up, Atlas stood with grace and ease, not once jostling Octavia “He’s a beautiful horse” she chuckled as Atlas seemed to snort, holding his head up and Dave chuckled “Ya done it now, strokin’is ego like that” he turned, beginning to walk and Atlas followed, gentle in his steps, Octavia felt no pain even as her body went through the motions that came with horseback. She was stroking the black mane, enjoying the feeling around her. It had been too long. She couldn’t help the relaxed sigh that left her, being around Dave wasn’t nearly as stressful as hanging around the group, he was so easy going, his aura was gentle and not disruptive like a few people she could name. They let the silence stretch a good thirty minutes before Dave wordlessly turned them around to head back. She couldn’t disagree, the calmness made her sleepy. 

Another thirty minutes, the sun beginning to set now, and they were back by the gate, Atlas kneeling and Dave helping her off as carefully as her leg allowed. Unfortunately, she didn’t expect her brother to come up, looking some type of way, the last bits of brotherly love and protection emerging from the depths they’d been buried in.  
“O, I’ve been looking all over for you” Code for ‘where have you been’ in her opinion.  
“Relax, Bellamy, I was out riding” she could’ve laughed as Bellamy seemed to finally notice the large horse, blinking up at it. Bellamy was tall, Atlas was taller.  
“Well, seems they weren’t lyin’, ya do look a right sight like Elijah, he shaves tho” Dave interjected, startling Bellamy who glared at him suspiciously. Dave seemed unbothered, holding his hand out “Dave” which Bellamy shook.  
Dave looked to Octavia after, giving her a smile that had Bellamy narrowing his eyes in suspicion even as Dave spoke “Ya ever wanna ride jus’ come lookin’ fer me, I gotta get them in, ain't safe once dark hits, I’ll see ya in the castle” 

“Alright” she replied, allowing Bellamy to help her back to the castle through the fence keeping the horses from running completely loose. Once the distance was enough between them and Dave, Octavia could feel the calm that came with the male slowly leave her body, and she sighed, giving to explanation to it despite the way Bellamy looked at her for it.  
It was when they were coming in through the red door that a loud wail erupted, startling them both. Despite the momentary panic, Bellamy never left her side, helping her towards the source of the sound as voices suddenly picked up.  
Rory came first, the clear sound of a smack and her yelling came over the wails which sounded like that of a child and as far as she knew, there was only one child in the castle. The little Murphy, Remmy.


	4. He who looks like Jasper; Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness, life happened. Anyway!
> 
> Events through the eyes of someone who exists here but is no longer with them, a touch of clarity about some occupants and more languages that are dead to them but still very used!

Dinner was easy and actually fun for once, the new people all looked at him funny but that wasn’t anything new, he’d been looked at funny almost all his life. Plus, the way they looked at him wasn’t bad, it seemed like maybe he reminded them of someone, maybe someone dead if the sadness expressed on the blond girls’ face was anything to go by. It was worse on the injured brunette, the pain that reflected in her eyes made him wonder who it was he reminded her of. The thought was gone as fast as it had come when the girl finished her food and left, no one else seemed to notice aside from the taller male; her brother if he heard right. After food they all moved to the living room, Remmy was playing with whoever he decided at the time, moving from person to person with all his energy and excitement, everyone adored him and with good reason.  
“Dori!” he was so deep in thought he hadn’t noticed said ball of energy barrel towards him, knocking him back into the couch with a giggle.  
“He got you good, Dorian” Rorys voice rang out and Dorian huffed a laugh.  
“that he did, didn’t you, Remmy?” the question was enough to spark another giggle from the child and he ran off like a shot once more, this time barreling into the one who looked like Elijah, thankfully the quick reflexes of the man both stopped the child from hurting himself and gained laughter from almost everyone in the room.

Yes. Remmy was contagious happiness, much like his mother; he can’t say the same for his father. The happy chatter of everyone faded to the background as he once more got lost in thought. Everyone else had been gone quite a bit, he worried about them, he worried about his best friend, most of all he worried about his lover. He knew they were all alright, it wasn’t uncommon for the trip to extend if they had to go out further but it was usually only by a day or so. It had been nearly a week now and it was making him anxious.  
“Dori? Dori?! Dorian!” he startled at the sudden yelling of his name, looking wide-eyed at the one doing the yelling. Rory stood before him, a look of concern. He frowned slightly before clearing his throat “Sorry, Rory, something wrong?”  
She sighed in relief, shaking her head at him, a gentle smile playing at the corners of her lips “Sorry, but they wanted to talk to you and you were zoning” she indicated to the strangers…he really needed to remember their names.

“Oh! Sorry!” he gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head “Got to thinking too hard I guess, what’s up?”  
He could almost see the way some of them flinched, the gesture was familiar to them.  
“your name is Dorian?” the blond female asked…Jessica? No, definitely not, she didn’t even look like a Jessica. Eliza? She looked like she could be an Eliza but he doubted that was it. Something to do with a bird? A lark? Oh! Clarke!  
He smiled at Clarke “Yup! Dorian Jackson” his head tilted lightly at her “Do…I remind you of someone? You keep looking at me with this pained expression” his voice was calm, soothing almost, he wasn’t trying to judge her, merely offer his condolences if said person was dead.  
She returned his smile with her own though it was sad “Yes, I’m sorry-“  
“Please, you don’t have to apologize, what was his name?” he got up, moving to the group of strangers and sitting amongst them to make it easier. Well…easier for at least three of the members, the two other women seemed at a bit of a loss but didn’t want to interfere and the male who looked so much like Riley seemed bored.

The other girl, whose name resembled a bird, spoke “His name was Jasper, if I had a picture I’d show you, you’re his exact replica” she gave a fond; if a bit sad, smile.  
Dorian nodded “nice name my mysterious twin had, and now I must ask, cause honestly my memory is shit, especially when meeting new people, but um…what are your names?” cue sheepish smile once more.  
At least it got them to laugh a little. Clarke smiled, looking a little happier “Clarke Griffin” she held out her hand to shake his.  
She then moved to indicate to each person, starting with the Elijah look-alike next to her, he waved “this is Bellamy, that’s-“  
“Raven Reyes” the other girl with the avian name smirked, holding out her hand to shake his before Clarke resumed “Echo” she indicated to the taller woman seated by Bellamy “and over there are Murphy and Emori” Emori waved back at Dorian when he waved, Murphys was half-assed and Dorian once more found himself thinking of the similarities between Murphy and Riley, a smile stretching across his face that seemed to unnerve Murphy who prickled slightly.  
“Why are you smiling at me…its creepy” he even wrinkled his nose in distaste the same way Riley did.  
Dorian chuckled, amused at the reaction “Sorry, you’re just very similar to Riley in his actions too”  
“So I’ve heard” he watched Murphy roll his eyes “So when are we supposed to meet these supposed people?”

“Not for some time, they should be back within the next day or so if nothing held them up, if they were delayed then at least two more days” No need to alert the newcomers that the people in question were already late. Dorian had no problem answering the questions Rory didn’t care to “If it helps, you and Riley look exactly alike, but his hairs longer and his face got scarred bad on this side” he brought his finger up, starting at the corner of his lips on the right side of his face and moving along his cheek towards his ear “this ones the most obvious tho” Murphy looked unsettled, Dorian didn’t like that he felt unsettled “He likes making exaggerated stories about how he got it, the only ones who know the truth are Trent and Ellis” that seemed to settle Murphy even if a little.   
Dorian turned to Bellamy, smiling “if Elijah had facial hair you’d look like twins, you just might when he gets back from the run since he can’t shave out there but he’s clean when he’s home” Bellamy chuckled, amused “no battle scars for him unless you count all the bruises he got getting bucked off by Atlas while trying to gain his trust a couple of years ago” there was a round of chuckles and Raven spoke up.  
“You never were that good with horses, Bellamy” the male threw his hands up “they don’t like me! Horses are more Octavia, they like her!”  
Echo rolled her eyes, lips tugging into a smirk as she teased her lover “That’s because you try to control them completely, you don’t control a horse, you guide it”  
“Alright, I get it” Bellamy chuckled, getting up “I’m gonna go look for Octavia, it’s getting late and she’s loose somewhere” he left the room with easy strides.

Dorian smiled, watching him go before looking to Echo “Dave says similar things, so it must be true then, Atlas is especially picky about who rides him, he tries to buck off anyone but Dave”  
“Who’s Dave?” Raven asked, she’d only seen the other boy, Korey, outside and only Trent had been present for dinner and that was only long enough to get food.  
“Dave’s our main stable master if you want a title, he’s better with the horses than about everyone here, but he’s also our head farmer”  
“So he’s in charge of the general outdoors work regarding the animals and food?” Clarke spoke this time, curious on how different things were here, in this age that they seemed to have missed out on, at least that’s what Dorian understood if you believed what they said over dinner “Yeah, we all help each other but we all have specific things we’re each just better at, for Dave, it’s the food and the horses”  
“What, no cars?” Murphy smirked; sarcasm clear in his voice despite the looks the other two gave him. Dorian just chuckled “I’m afraid not, gas dried up a long time ago, so we had to figure out other means, the electricity, for example, Dirk maintains the solar panels, you’ll meet him too, um…roughly, there’s about…” he went through the list of names in his head, counting on his fingers “about twenty-four-“

“two, twenty-two, Dorian, you shouldn’t count Ellis and Riley”  
Dorian looked hardly amused at the younger male “And why, Keanu, should we not include Remmys parents?” He was pretty sure the words that were going to follow were going to make Remmy cry, Keanu was in a mood and when he was, he was often looking for trouble one way or another.  
Either way, Remmy knew his parents’ names, had heard them often enough to recognize what other people called his mommy and daddy. He turned those big green eyes on Keanu, hopeful as any child who missed his parents was “Daddy home?”  
Keanu looked at Remmy before a light smirk tugged at his lips and Dorian already knew who had become the target, moving to get up and try and prevent it “Keanu, No, Don’t-”  
The male had promptly ignored Dorian as he spoke to Remmy “No, Remmy, Daddy not home”  
Remmy frowned in disappointment “Soon?”  
Keanu’s smirk widened and Dorian could already see Rory glaring at him, getting up out of her chair across the large room “Never, Daddy gone forever”  
The child immediately teared up, bottom lip beginning to tremble and Keanu had to add more “Mommy and Daddy left Remmy forever-” that was it, Rory had smacked Keanu right across the face, the child was upset and crying and Dorian tried his best to soothe the child while getting between Keanu and Rory.

Their guests were a mixture of concern and amusement; that last one was mainly Murphy even tho Dorian could see the concern underneath, Riley was much the same after all and Dorian knew him well enough to recognize certain things. They were unsure, clearly wanting to help but they were strangers in this, their attempt would probably do more harm than good and Dorian didn’t blame them.  
“you bitch-” Keannu, trying to get at Rory over Dorian.  
“Asshole! He’s just a-” Rory, trying to get at Keanu over Dorian.  
Remmy, crying on the floor in his upset caused by Keanu, was the only one who didn’t quiet when Skully spoke tho it didn’t stop Rory and Keanu from getting at each other, both now having some kind of grip on the other with Dorian almost squished in the middle “Zatrzymać!”  
He marched over to the two arguing, grabbing them by the backs of their necks and pulling them apart by force, causing them to let go of the other, when Keanu proceeded to struggle still he pushed him down, grip still on his neck. Despite this clear show of dominance he didn’t seem to be hurting them, Rory herself didn’t seem pained, just angry it even came to this “Dosyć lub śpij na kanapie!”  
Keanu froze at the way Skully had growled out the sentence, face flushed in embarrassment and anger now. Dorian, of course, could understand but he wasn’t about to translate something personal to their guests, Keanu should’ve known better than to be an ass anyway, it never ended well when Skully was involved.

This was the sight that Bellamy and Octavia came in to, and soon enough, Dave walked in too, shades placed atop his head as he strode in, bending down and plucking the crying Remmy off the floor, cradling and hugging the upset child “Easy now, Rem, whats got’ya’ll worked up, huh?” he rubbed the boys back slowly “Keanu bein’a bad boy ‘gain?” Keanu went to object but was quickly silenced by Skully with a light growl. Remmy, still crying tho slowly lessening, nodded, babbling at Dave between gasps as he tried to get his words out. It was hard to understand but Dave didn’t seem to mind, simply nodding at Remmy “I see, well, jus’gotta let yer Papa know when’e gets back, yeah?”

Keanu snorted, mumbling something along the lines of not being afraid of Riley, earning another push from Skully, making him flush again. Dave ignored him, simply stroking his fingers through the childs hair, calming him further, only when Remmy was snuggled into him did he address Keanu “Aint Riley ya gotta worry’bout, Keannu, Lars ain’t gonna like hearin’ ya made Remmy upset tellin’im what ya did, I certainly ain't and Ellis certainly won’t be…”   
Dorian could see the clear wince that had gone through Keanu, he couldn’t blame him, Lars was his father figure, Lars was also biologically Remmys grandfather. At most, he tolerated Keanu’s behavior, the boy hadn’t changed hardly at all in the years they’d known each other, but Keanu had gone out of his way to upset Remmy, in front of guests at that. Keanu was not going to get away with this crime, at least he had the decency to look ashamed, a rare feat in itself that only words from Dave could cause.  
The silence was awkward now and it was Dave who broke it, turning to look at their guests and smile his smile “sorry ‘bout that folks…Skully, ya can let’im up now”  
“będzie kara…” he spoke evenly at Keanu whose face only seemed to get redder as he responded in turn, voice soft and eyes to the floor, unable to look directly at Skullys glare “Da, lyubov' moya” whatever he said seemed to soften the glare of the other boy as he released the hold on both Keanu and Rory who huffed, storming off.  
Skully released a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as if dealing with a childs tantrum before looking at Keanu, voice steady and almost endearingly soft “znajdź Korey i idź do naszego pokoju, umiłowani, zaopiekuję się Rory” Keanu gave no acknowledgment aside from brushing his fingers with Skully’s as he passed, something that did not go unnoticed by their guests.

Dave smirked lightly after Keanu left “Ya go to easy on’im sometimes, Skully” the boy simply returned the smirk and shrugged, moving now to go look for Rory.  
It was Raven who spoke up, voice laced with amused curiosity “Isn't Skully with Rory?”  
“Yeah, ‘es also with Keanu and Korey, their relationship is a bit confusin’ between the other three as ya saw but Skully loves’em”  
“That’s not surprising, the strong will seek the stronger, he is without a doubt the perceived alpha of their pack, so to speak” It was Echo who spoke that time, Bellamy looking at her with mild confusion, causing Octavia to roll her eyes “It's not entirely uncommon for those in power to have multiple lovers, Bellamy, its been in history forever” Echo nodded in agreement “Not all the clans approved of it if only because it creates connections and distractions, things that can be used against a strong leader, outside of that no one cared”

“your home sounds harsh” Dorian frowned lightly as both Echo and Emori nodded in confirmation of this fact, relieved Dave had managed to calm Remmy, the child sleeping now in his hold.  
“Am I the only one asking who this guy is?” Murphy spoke from his spot on the couch, looking quite baffled that everyone decided to just have a friendly conversation with the guy who walked in and helped Remmy.  
Octavia snorted, smirking in mild amusement, causing Raven to smirk as well before speaking “I can only assume this is the legendary Dave we’ve been hearing about, right?”  
Dorian couldn’t help but flush in embarrassment at her words and Daves amused chuckle.  
“Well, aint sure ‘bout legendary, but I am Dave so there's that” he looked towards the door Skully had left out of, feint arguing heard “poor Webs playin’ ref about now between those two” Dave hummed and Dorian could see the confusion cross their faces at Daves words.  
He chuckled lightly “Webster, Skullys name is actually Webster”  
A moment of silence before Murphy came out with an ‘I knew that wasn’t his real name, who the fuck names their kid Skully-“  
“The same people who named their kid John” Raven shot back with a teasing tone as Murphy glared at her while simultaneously pouting. Apparently Dave had the same amusing thought that Dorian did cause he chuckled “Riley gives Ellis that same look when she teases him”  
Raven grinned “I need to meet this girl, anyone who can tolerate any version of Murphy enough to date him must be out of their minds” she was teasing of course, and it was obvious, which was why Murphy himself flipped her off with a smirk while Emori chuckled “I’ll have you know, Reyes, I’m a fucking treasure”

The two shared a chuckle, Emori smiling and shaking her head at her lover and his antics.  
Dave grinned “Married, actually, fer about four years now, Remmys two’n’a half, I’mma go put’im down fer the night, I’ll see ya’ll in the mornin” that said, Dave left the room with Remmy, nodding to Octavia as he passed her, a nod she returned.  
“Is he the only child here?” Clarke spoke, having been watching the exchange of words. Dorian nodded “Yeah, his conception was a shock to everyone, especially Riley who liked to joke it wasn’t his for some reason”  
“That definitely sounds like Murphy” Emori smirked at her lover who feigned hurt “I would never!”  
It got a chuckle out of the group that was for sure “Well, I don’t know about your guys, but I’m pretty tired, you’re welcome to help yourself to the kitchen if you need a drink, Dave might be up and Trents usually always up so if you need anything just ask? If you want?” Dorian shrugged, grinning as he waved at them “Night-“  
“Wait” He blinked, looking to the girl known as Bellamys sister in confusion, watching her watch him “Yes…?” she seemed nervous, so he tried to sound as calm as possible. He didn’t move when she moved towards him, filling the gap between them until she was in his space, and still he did not back down. It wasn’t a dominance thing, he didn’t get that feeling, so when she moved again, he moved with her because he knew she needed it, she most of all had needed the closure more than the rest.

Her voice in his ear was a soft whisper “I know you’re not him, but thank you” he could only nod and squeeze her a bit before letting go, watching her step away and use the crutches to gain balance once more as she left the room.  
“Goodnight” he smiled at the rest of them, leaving the room they had holed up in after dinner. The feint arguing of Keanu and Rory was no longer heard and all was quiet save for the soft voices of the strangers speaking in the light of the fire.  
He liked them, they were nice, he hoped there wouldn’t be any problems when everyone else came back.

* * *

As per usual, corrections are welcome as I use Google Translate!

Zatrzymać - Stop; Polish

Dosyć lub śpij na kanapie - Enough or sleep on the couch; Polish

będzie kara - there will be punishment; Polish [Completely unsure about this one, thanks Google]

Da, lyubov' moya - Yes, My Love; Russian

znajdź Korey i idź do naszego pokoju, umiłowani, zaopiekuję się Rory - find Korey and go to our room, beloved, I will take care of Rory; Polish


End file.
